To Love A Beast
by flower.sun.child14
Summary: Belle French is the daughter of the only florist in town and has recently come to the attention of the infamous Mr. Gold. When her father offers Belle in order to keep their shop to Mr. Gold, they find themselves together and with no memory of who they were. Will they come together or will they forever be apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Belle I need those roses up front, pronto!" Her father shouted barely lifting his head up to look at her as struggled to carry in the two buckets.

"I am trying father but if I had some help I am sure I could bring them in much fast." She said as she placed one of the floor and struggled to place the second one gently.

"You better watch your tone young lady." He snapped at her, this time giving her his attention. "Besides if I could lift them you know I would."

"I was talking about Gaston, where is he anyways?" Belle asked wiping her hands off on her apron.

"I just sent him out to harvest the newest batch," He said placing his paper work in the desk and walking around to look at the roses. "These ones he just cut are indeed the best we had all summer."

She could not help but smile at them, as if they were children. Something so mesmerizing and complex about a rose always drew her in. The colour did not matter but red ones were always her favourite. They were so sensual and exotic to her, it made her inner romantic blossom and the ideas of passion immediately came to mind. Picking up one with a gentle touch, as to avoid the thorns. She pressed it to her lips first as too appreciate the petal's smoothness before taking a soft smell of the sweet aroma. This was a ritual she performed each time she grabbed one of her family's roses. These particular red ones had been a favourite of her mothers, breaded for her specifically.

"I need you to take this money to Mr. Gold's." Her father said, interrupting her train of thought. "This money is already late so I am hoping…"

"That if I bring it he will show me some leniency." Belle said smiling at her father. "I know. I will be back in ten minutes."

Taking the money from his hand, she tucked it neatly into her pocket as she took the rose with her. Storybrooke never seem to change in all the years she lived her. Granny's diner still served the same burger, the clock tower was still broken and everything was as it was. Even the people remained the same; Regina was still mayor and still as cutthroat as ever. She could never figure why they continued to vote for her, mind you there was never anyone else to vote for. There were no other men in the town either which served as a problem. Everyone expected Gaston and Belle to marry much to her dismay. While where was nothing wrong with Gaston, she found herself tolerating him rather than loving him.

Yet despite it all this was her home. She loved this town but wished more for than just simplicity. Since Belle was younger, she had read the books of her mother's, which told of adventure, danger and the call for courage. Belle dreamt about just packing her bag one night and hitching ride somewhere. Yet every time she had jumped out of bed to do so, she remembered her father and their shop. He loved her dearly even though at times it didn't seem so. She knew if she were to disappear it would break his heart. So she stayed and continued to read her books and dream.

The shop was something that everyone feared. The appearance of the shop was welcoming enough, however, it was what inside that frightened them. Belle had only run into Mr. Gold one or twice before her father would quickly whisk her away. She had heard the stories and seen him once in action but she did not see what was so terrifying about him. Something about it did not scare her but rather interested her. No one knew why he was the way he was, all they knew was that when Gold wanted his money you gave it to him.

The ring of the bell was sharp and gave sense of false warmth. Entering slowly, she hesitantly called out "Hello?"

There was no response and silence was throughout the shop. "Hello?" She asked again this time entering the shop fully.

"Yes, Yes I heard the bells." A hoarse voice said from the back. Looking up, Mr. Gold saw before him the young lady who's imagine was not foreign to him. He had seen her several times however it was rare for him to get a good look at her; and she was lovely.

The sound of his cane hitting the old wooden floors was what first got her attention. While he was not old enough to need one, and his limp did not seem as bad to require one, Belle was unsure why he used it. She had never been able to pinpoint his age and while he was older, he was not old. He was handsome in his own way. As she looked at him she could not help but smile. A sense of familiarity came across her, as if they have had conversations before and knew each other as friends.

"Good morning Mr. Gold," she said with her smile still across her face as she approached the counter.

"Miss Belle," He said placing his hands on the counter. "Here to do the dirty work of your father."

"I see nothing dirty about paying the rent sir." She said placing the envelope beside his hand.

"It is if its already a month late." He said grabbing it and silently counting it. "You will remind her father that it is due the first of EVERY month."

"Of course." She said continuing to smile at him. "This is an extraordinary shop you have Mr. Gold, I am surprised I have never been in it."

"Probably because like everyone else in this town, your father refuses to allow you to do business with me." He said slipping the envelope into the cash register.

"Well cannot see why that would be the case, I mean with the welcoming greeting I received." She teased although he seemed less impressed with it.

"Thank you Miss Belle. I am sure that it is my costumer service skills that are in need of improvement." He said looking at her staring into her lovely green eyes.

While his humour was lacking, she could not help but laughing at the joke he did produce. She found herself staring into his eyes, and while his expression said stern his eyes seemed to be portraying sadness. "Here, I figured your shop needed a pop of colour."

Sticking out the rose, he appeared to not know what to do. He stared at it for a moment and then looked up at her with his face turning from confused to stern. "What am I suppose to do with that?"

"Well you have a few vases I am sure one could be spared to house this." She said looking at him with her grin turning from friendly to sarcastic.

"Yes but what is the purpose?" He asked.

"Flowers are a wonderful thing to have, they brighten a place up and every once and a while people too." She said placing it down.

"And in return you expect what?" He said still looking at her sternly.

Laughing at him, she realized pretty quickly that he was indeed seriously. Shaking her head at him, she stated, "Have a great day Mr. Gold."

Still unsure what do, he watched as she giggled her way out of the store and closed the door. Her smile remained even as she walked passed the window and out of his sight. He felt as if lightening had struck his chest and he could not breath. She was the most beautiful girl. She was enchanting, as if from a fairy tale. A small grin began to form in the corner of his mouth as he thought about her lovely smile but quickly it faded when he realized she was here only to pay the rent. She probably asked to drop off the money knowing that her smile and laughter would ease the tension. She came here to get something from him and yet as the day went on Mr. Gold could not help but think of that beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

At last the end of the day had finally come. While it had not been a particularly busy day for the store, Belle found herself running about trying to get everything done that needed it. She had been up since 6:00am going to look at the roses in the greenhouse, then back to the house for 7:30am to get her father up and make breakfast. She then had to be at the store for 8:30am where she would unlock the store and rebuff Gaston's attempts a flirting. From then on she had been at the shop preparing flowers and bouquets for people to give to their special someone. But finally 5:30pm came and Belle was free for the rest of the weekend. Tonight was her night to cut loose and enjoy herself. She had been instructed by Ruby to do so.

Brushing back her lose brown hair and tucking it behind her ear she smiled at the clock which read back to her closing time. As if running towards the door she quickly locked it and immediately began shutting off the lights. The money was counted and the plants were watered. All that was left was for her to slip into her dress and into her little heels and away she would go.

Turning around, a gasp escaped her lips as she had forgotten that Gaston was still there.

"Oh my," She said placing her hand on her chest as if to calm herself. "I forgot you were here."

"Yeah just finishing up." He said wiping his hands off on his jeans.

While there was nothing wrong with Gaston's appearance, as everyone pointed out he was a very fine looking man, Belle just couldn't seem to feel any attraction for him. He had worked in the families shop for as long as she could remember and had been flirting with her since the first day. Her father encouraged him to and constantly reminded Belle about what a handsome fellow he was. Yet there was nothing there. If they did not talk about work there was nothing to discuss. She had made attempts but there was no interest. When she had asked him if he liked reading he responded with "like billboards?".

"Where are you off to tonight?" He asked as he watched her walk into the back and pull from her bag the dress and shoes.

"A bunch of girls are heading to Granny's and then to the bar. Just a small girls night." She said smiling at him as she quickly smoothed out any wrinkles.

"Cool, yeah the guys and I were thinking of heading to the bar too." He said running his hand through his thick black hair. "I hope to see you there."

"Maybe, I am not much of a late night person so I might head home early." She said as politely as she could without making it obvious she did not want to see him.

"Oh ok, yeah will maybe send me a text so I can make sure you get home safe. I know your father would be worried about you walking home at night and well Storybrooke isn't that safe." He said walking towards her a bit.

"Thank you Gaston, I appreciated it but I think I should be ok." She said smiling and walking past him. "I will unlock the door for you, as I might be here a while longer."

"Okay, well have a good night Belle." He said following behind her dragging his feet. "If you do want someone to walk you home let me know and I will be there."

"Thank you," She said opening the door and watching as he walked out. Turning around to face her, she smiled at him one last time. "Good night"

Before a response could be made or heard, Belle closed the door and locked it quickly rushing to the back to change. Tonight was her night of relaxation. She had no one to look after but herself and it was a nice change for her.

Granny's was busy for a Friday night, as always. There were no fast food places in the town and Granny's was the only place that could serve something hot and fast. Granny's was a dependable place where the company was in comparison to the food. Dusk had only just set in and the lanterns outside of the just turned on when Belle reached for the door handle. She could hear the people already from outside.

Being in there not even a second she heard "Belle!" being shouted out from across the restaurant.

Seeing Rudy skip towards her able to balance the drinks in each hand a sense of relaxation immediately came over Belle. She did not need to ask twice for Belle to take the glass as she found herself in immediate need of something strong.

"So…how was your day?" Ruby asked laughing as she equally downed her drink.

"Long and ordinary." Belle smiled quickly as she polished off her drink. "Just as it always is."

"My my we are cheerful today." Ruby said as she walked towards the bar to get another one. "Maybe we should get some food in you before I get you another drink."

"I think that is a wise choice." Belle laughed as she looked to find a table.

Seeing the booth with Mary Margret and Emma, her new roommate and the new town sheriff, Belle was but a second from joining them when she noticed a single person sitting at the very back alone and at a barely lit table. While she was sure the alcohol was settling in already, she figured she would take her chance and see if her suspicious were right. As she approached she could slowly see the image come to light.

Mr. Gold sat there with his book open and his food in front. He did not seem to notice the noise or the people surrounding him. They however noticed him. Everyone avoided the surrounding area, in fear of what he might do if they come close. He seemed to be enjoying his peace, but for his eyes that still held that sadness that Belle noticed the other day.

"Good evening Mr. Gold." Belle said standing over him.

Taking a deep sigh and rolling his eyes slightly to the left, the expression of annoyance immediately crossed his face as he looked up to see who was there. Seeing it was Miss. Belle French, he did not change his expression but inside his mind million questions raced. "Good evening Miss. Belle. What can I do you for?"

"Oh nothing," She said shifting her weight from one side to the other as she quickly realized why people did not speak to him. "It is interesting that you would choose to come to Granny's on a Friday night and read with all this noise around."

"Indeed." He said shutting the book and taking a drink of his tea. "I come here every Friday night. It is a routine that I have one of Granny's burgers and read a bit of my book."

"And what book is that?" Belle asked hoping to get a peek over top of him.

"Why are you here Belle?" He asked with a frustrated tone.

"I…I just wanted to say hello." She said feeling herself become nervous. "I rarely see you around town so…"

"So you figured we were friends?" He said pulling out his wallet and throwing some money on the table. "I think not."

"Well I apologize for being friendly." She said stepping back allowing him to go passed her.

"Go back to your girls," He said grabbing his cane from the booth. "You are young and pretty. Go find something to amuse you."

He could not have walked passed any faster. The scent of roses was all over her and as he passed her the sweet scent flooded him. He could not help but stop as he stood behind her as if to enjoy her scent. He hated the fact that she was so beautiful and how lovely she smelled. He dared not say a word but walked as quickly as he could towards the door. As if he were running out of the restaurant, he knew people watched as he left and as soon as the door closed behind him the noise picked up even louder.

He did not get more than ten feet away from Granny's when he heard that sweet voice call out. "Mr. Gold! Mr. Gold!"

He turned slowly and before he could say anything, Belle reached out and in her hands laid the book. Staring at her and at it, she quickly spoke saying. "Here, I did not want you to forget it."

Handing it off to him, he could not think of anything as she continued. "My mother use to read it to me, and I didn't want to deprive you of the ending." Smiling at him, once more she turned away and as she reached for the door handle she said. "Oh and for your information, you do not scare me Mr. Gold."


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously Belle did not control herself or have enough to eat as she found herself attempting to walk in a straight line from one end of the bar to the other. The evening had progressed from Granny's to the bar as promised and unfortunately Ruby was buying. Belle had never been one for drinking but with Ruby by her side and Mary Margret in one of her down moods, Belle did not stand a chance. Emma tried her best to watch the girls but when she got a phone call about a domestic disturbance she had to leave.

Having been able to successfully hide from Gaston most of the night, Belle found herself ready to leave but again found she was the only one. Ruby had successfully cornered Dr. Will and Emma had taken Mary Margret home an hour ago, Belle decided it was her turn to sneak out. While she had tried to communicate with Ruby it proved unsuccessful and Belle decided she would just call her tomorrow.

"Belle!" She heard as she slipped on her coat to see Gaston approaching her. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes I have to go, my father will be worried and I fear I have had too much fun." She smiled as she successfully got one arm in.

"Well let me walk you home, it is not safe."

"No it's ok Gaston, really I am going to get a taxi."

"A taxi yeah right, they are never out this late."

"Then I will sleep at the shop." She said half smiling at him and quickly rushing out the door. She had hoped the door closing in his face would have given hint however as she began to walk down the street, she heard the door to bar open again.

She did not turn around, as she knew exactly who was behind her. She hoped to hurry her pace, as if trying to escape him.

"Belle! Belle! Slow down." He said quickly catching up to her.

"Gaston, please." She said stopping not having realized how close he was and nearly falling into his arms. "I am just going to go to the shop."

"It's not about that." He said smiling at her a way she has seen him smile at other women.

"Then what is this about?"

"Come on, we have known each other since we were kids." He said smiling at her, as he touched her shoulder. "Everyone knows we are prefect for each other."

"No, we are friends but in regards to a relationship we would never work! We have literally nothing in common!" She said pulling back from him.

"You don't know that, you have never given me a chance. Besides the options are limited in this town." He said stepping closer to her.

"Wow you are really selling yourself." She said rolling her eyes. "I am flattered but I just don't think I deserve you."

"Come on, no one says no to Gaston."

"Well I am." She said turning away from him.

"Stop walking away from me!" He demanded, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She yelled out immediately slipping herself free, only to be grabbed again this time much harder.

"Just talk to me!" He said holding her tighter. "I won't let you go until you actually talk to me!"

"I think you will let her go much sooner than that." A similar hoarse voice said from behind Belle.

Turning her head, never before had she more relieved to see Mr. Gold standing there. He stood with his cane between his legs and both hands sitting on the head. Wore his black suit had he had been wearing earlier. His expression was the still every lasting stern, making Belle question if he knew any others existed. Belle immediately took a few steps towards Mr. Gold as soon as Gaston had released her wrist.

"This doesn't concern you Mr. Gold." Gaston snapped. "Come on Belle, let's go where we can talk more privately."

"I am sure, as Miss. Belle fears, that it would be more of a risk speaking to you in private." Mr. Gold said approaching Belle, standing beside her.

"She would be much safer with me than with you I am sure." Gaston laughed crossing his arms.

Sighing heavily, Mr. Gold looked down and said. "Go home Gaston, before I call the sheriff about the assault I witnessed here."

"You wouldn't!" Gaston snapped rushing to go toe-to-toe with Mr. Gold. "No one would believe you."

"Try me, boy." He said smiling at him in a way that even made Belle uncomfortable.

Belle was unsure if Gaston had to actually think about it or if he generally was unsure but eventually turned and walked away. As he disappeared back into the bar, a sigh of relief came over Belle as he was finally gone. Looking to Mr. Gold she smiled at him in relief.

"That is one thing I refuse to tolerate within my town." He said as he turned to look at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I am fine thank you." She said pulling her purse closer to her.

"You should probably tell your father about what happened, I would hate for you to continue working beside him." He said as if genially concerned.

"I will," She said and allowing for a long pause to linger between them. "Well, I better get home."

"You are not walking are you?"

"Yes, I cannot drive and I do not want to go to the shop…"

"Then I will drive you."

"No please you have done enough Mr. Gold…"

"I will not allow you to walk home alone with that man lingering around and waiting for you. Please my car is just this way."

"Oh well ok."

Seeing the black sleek car sitting there, Belle realized she had seen it before around town. It was obviously an expensive car so why hadn't she put two and two together realizing that he is the richest man in town.

"Miss. Belle." He said opening the door for her.

"Thank you."

Offering his hand to her, she quickly entered the car and watched as he walked around to get it. _Ok Belle sober up, he is super important and kind of cute. _That thought made her head snap, as it was unexpected and a little strange considering the timing of their meeting. He had clearly witnessed it but thankfully mistook it for a shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Oh, no I am ok just…you know." She half smiled looking at the bar, unsure if Gaston would make another appearance.

"I am afraid I don't know but I will take your word for it." He said starting the car and pulling out of his spot.

The car was silent and awkward. Belle hated to be left alone with her buzzed thoughts and decided to cancel it out with even more awkward conversation.

"What are you doing out so late?" She asked immediately regretting her wording.

"I was working," He said keeping his eyes on the road. "You will be sure to tell your father about this correct?"

"Hmm yeah I guess." Belle said. "Why were you working so late on a Friday night?"

"I am the only employee to my business, I cannot afford to take time off." He said following the roads towards her house.

"Oh right." She said only just realizing that she did not give him directions to the house and yet he was going the right way. "Well thank you very much for the rescue."

"We just don't need a scandal in Storybrooke, between what is happening between Mary Margret and David is big enough." He said impatient.

"Oh yes, I would hate to cause drama in the town." Belle said rolling her eyes. "Well thank you regardless."

Pulling in front of her house, they remained perfectly still for a moment as if both were unsure what to do or say.

"I did not mean to sound harsh Miss Belle. I would just hate for someone like you to get dragged through the mud with a man like that." Mr. Gold said in a more kindly manner. "Please, be safe."

Smiling at him and very sure that he could tell that she had drank too much, she placed her hand on his and said. "Again thank you."


End file.
